


Hush

by yvonne_29



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonne_29/pseuds/yvonne_29
Summary: 一句话概括：全少追妻记





	Hush

1  
没有人能永远十八岁，但是永远有人十八岁。  
李灿便在这个夏天正式步入成年，但这也避免不了自己会一直被他哥权顺荣剥削下去的事实。  
权顺荣和李灿是在舞蹈室里认识的。他们一开始是前后辈的关系。但是单纯的小男孩之间的友谊的建立就是这么简单而自然。  
他们在最好的青春年华在舞蹈室一起挥洒汗水，为了梦想而一起努力奋斗，狭小的练习室的镜子都被汗水蒙上层层水雾。于是，他们很快就成为了无话不谈的好兄弟。  
虽然李灿承认权顺荣没有什么哥哥架子，不练习的时候就像一只仓鼠一样软软的，但是他也总是借着自己年长一些的借口来麻烦自己。

比如在这个他高考完毕业的夏天。  
权顺荣和大学朋友约着去网吧总是被喷带不动，久而久之他那些游戏发烧友就把他从网吧局里给除去了。可是大学男生就是应该打打游戏，懂点电脑，在别人门前一顿操作时展现专业美的啊。他便不甘心，就算计着买台电脑自己好好研究。   
恰逢Pineapple公司推行了教育优惠政策，应届毕业生凭高考准考证就可以享受购机优惠，还送一副价值几千元的bears耳机。于是早已毕业的权顺荣就找上了他惨兮兮的老弟李灿。  
“wuli灿啊~反正你现在也不需要电脑，哥买了以后把附赠的耳机送给你！到时候要好好戴着哥送的礼物继续努力练舞喔！”权顺荣一边给李灿卖力地捏肩膀，一边软糯糯地说道，还露出了他的招牌十点十分式笑容。  
“……好”今天也是舞蹈室的极限忙内呢。

2  
权顺荣一时兴起买了pineapple最高端的nacbook pro系列的笔记本电脑，但是卡一刷，到了实战部分，他的热情就立马倒戈了。  
导购员的操作令权顺荣眼花缭乱，他努力瞪大眼睛，仿佛这样他就能看懂讲解时所有的操作步骤似的。  
但是直到把新电脑搬回了家，他还是一头雾水。  
因此权顺荣暂时只能做一些仅需要基础操作的事情，比如下下飞行棋，打打泡泡龙。  
“怎么办啊……”小仓鼠抱头长啸。“明明是买了最高配置的啊TTTT怎么可以用来下飞行棋……”

权顺荣很郁闷，又去练习室待了一会才再回家。可是再次打开电脑，准备下飞行棋时提升技术时，权顺荣发现，自己的飞机飞的时候没有声音了！  
是因为玩的太烂了所以我的飞机没有动力吗…？

权顺荣惨败了十几局之后，逐渐有了经验，也慢慢变得得心应手了起来。看着自己的飞机一架架驶入终点站，权顺荣很是满足。

权顺荣心满意足地躺上床，拿起手机准备睡前再研究研究国外专业舞蹈家的编舞视频时，才突然反应过来，在电脑上好像也可以看舞蹈视频。电脑可比手机屏幕大很多呢！  
但是权顺荣点开视频，却只能看到静音了的影像。  
“这段编舞没有BGM吗…？好了不起啊！”权顺荣心中的敬佩与崇拜溢于言表。

直到他点开自家舞社录的视频，准备抠小动作处的细节时，权顺荣疑惑地发现，这个视频也是静音的。但是在手机上看的时候都是有的呀……  
他这才反应过来，原来不是因为自己棋下的不好，而导致自家飞机飞的时候无法发出声音，是电脑本身没有了声音。  
刚买回来的电脑就坏掉了？这可真的怎么办呀TTTTTTT

3  
第二天一早，权顺荣便急匆匆地前去pineapple售后服务处修电脑。  
“65号顾客，请到2号窗口。”  
权顺荣来到服务窗口，还没坐定，就低下头去取包里的电脑，一边开始絮絮叨叨地抱怨：“我昨天刚买的电脑，当天晚上我玩的时候突然就没有声音了。我还以为是因为我下飞行棋下得太烂了，才会没有飞机飞的声音，但是看了我们舞社的视频以后，还是没有声音。但是我们舞社我是知道的呀，视频都是我录的呢，怎么会无伴奏编舞呢，所以我才发现是真的电脑没有声音……”  
“顺荣……？”  
听到眼前的人突然出声叫住他，权顺荣怔了怔。  
售后的技术员怎么会知道自己的名字？  
他停下放在包里捣鼓的手，抬起头，正对上眼前人聚焦在自己身上炙热的视线。

“……圆佑？”  
权顺荣能感受到自己体温正蹭蹭地上升，他那颗近年来似乎只因为剧烈运动而急速跳动过的心，也不听话地在砰砰乱跳，仿佛是在不断撞击着胸口一样令人窒息。  
怎么会在这里再见到他……  
全圆佑不知从什么时候戴起了眼镜，但是在镜框之下，却是他再熟悉不过的那双深邃似海的眼睛。  
他下意识地准备逃离，却被眼前之人一把抓住了手腕。  
“顺荣，重新排队要很久，而且你说不定还是会排到我的窗口……”全圆佑反应很快。权顺荣刚收回找电脑的手，抓住包带准备离开时，他便急忙探出身子，手紧紧的扣住眼前人纤细的手腕，语气一失他惯有的冷静淡然，转而异乎寻常地显得有些焦急与不安。  
权顺荣回头看了看等候区不知不觉中坐满的座位，转头对上全圆佑急切而无助的眼神，默默开口：“全圆佑，你说话还是这么有说服力。”  
“真是令人，无法拒绝。”权顺荣顿了顿，声音甚至有些颤抖。

时隔几年看到全圆佑，权顺荣还是抑制不住自己那颗为他疯狂跳动过的心。他的眉眼，他打理得庄重而得体的衬衫与领带，都还是他喜欢的样子。

对于权顺荣来说，全圆佑仿佛是一片危险的沼泽，明明刚从那死里逃生，他现在却又义无反顾地一头栽了进去。  
真是该死。

权顺荣的话中带刺，全圆佑语塞，不知道怎么回应，只能沉默以对。  
在此之前，他在脑海里已经预演过他们所有可能重逢的场面。他甚至都思考了如何应对所有能预想到的权顺荣的反应。但到了真枪实战的场面，他却紧张到近乎缺氧，脑子里除了想要把他留下的迫切外什么都没有了。  
看着权顺荣再次落座，接着又从包里拿出了要修的电脑，他心中不禁松了一口气。  
他终于又找到他了。

“所以，顺荣啊，你新买的电脑在你下飞行棋的时候就没有声音了是吗？”  
全圆佑虽是因为正在记下电脑的故障情况而稍稍低下了头，但是权顺荣还是清楚地看到了他嘴边不知何时开始崭露的那一抹笑意，不禁有些后悔刚刚提到自己下飞行棋的事情。

顺荣果然始终如一呢，现在还是像以前那样笨笨的。真是可爱啊。全圆佑不禁想象到权顺荣在电脑前一面因为不会做别的操作而抓狂地仓鼠咆哮，一面却又因为下飞行棋的技术进步了而心满意足的样子。  
全圆佑一抬眼，却对上权顺荣似乎不带任何感情色彩的眼神，他不由得一愣。但继而自己想要挽回眼前人的决心也又坚定了一分。

看来是要更加努力一点才行呢。  
顺荣想要后退，那我加快步伐追上就可以了。

“顺荣啊，你这电脑出了很严重的问题，你就先放在我这里修，明天过来拿就好了。”  
为了重新追回别扭的小仓鼠，无论如何，这台电脑必须出很大的问题呢。

“好，麻烦全先生了。”权顺荣还是因为全圆佑刚才的偷笑而有些懊恼，但语气仍是装得冷冰冰的，没有任何起伏。  
“那顺荣，你一会有空吗？我们聊聊吧。”

权顺荣垂眸，想要无视全圆佑恳切的眼神。“全先生，公私要分明不用我提醒你吧，再这样我就投诉你骚扰顾客。”他顿了顿，又接着说道，“这样可于你无益。”  
“看来顺荣还是很关心我的呢？”  
“你……”权顺荣被说穿心事，有一些手足无措，但还是沉下语气说：“你不要自作多情。”  
“知道了。那顺荣，你留一下你的电话，我修好打电话给你你来取。”  
“……行。”权顺荣有些奇怪全圆佑会这么快地妥协，他原来还以为那人还会象征性地纠缠一番，想尽办法挽留自己。  
但果然还是没有。

4  
第二天一早，权顺荣就接到了一个没有存号码的陌生来电，一接听，话筒那端传来的久违的那低沉的嗓音让权顺荣的心漏跳了一拍。  
有多久没有和全圆佑通过电话了呢？  
……

偶像文化主导的潮流下，舞蹈便成为了几乎所有年轻人想要掌握的用来展现自己魅力的方式。  
而权顺荣也是一样，从小怀揣着当偶像的梦想。在努力完成学业的同时，他在宝贵的休息时间也不像其他孩子一样沉迷于社交网络，而是成天泡在练习室中苦练舞蹈。

十六岁那年，权顺荣所在的舞蹈教室新加入了一位学员。

全圆佑比权顺荣小了一个月，但是个子却比他高上许多。他在身高与长相上都比同龄人成熟许多，平时练习的时候也没有什么表情，显得冷冰冰的，但在权顺荣面前，他却总是像一只需要照顾的小猫。  
权顺荣不知道为什么自己对于全圆佑来说是特别的。  
需要被照顾的猫猫全圆佑一直赖着这个比自己大了一个月的可爱哥哥，既会有不露声色的撒娇，也会有大张旗鼓的吃醋和闹脾气。有时候还会把自己圈在怀里，朝肩头轻轻咬上一口。  
照顾比自己只小一个月的弟弟说轻松也不轻松，但被付与完全信任与依赖的感觉却令权顺荣很满足。  
真是甜蜜的负担啊，权顺荣想。

5  
权顺荣和全圆佑家在两个不同的方向。  
但权顺荣家离舞房只有几条马路的距离，步行也只要15分钟就可以到。  
而全圆佑却因为家在另一个街区，每天都骑着单车上下课。

夏日炎炎的某一天，全圆佑不知道为什么突然推着单车，追上在前面背着书包走着的权顺荣，说要一起回家。

权顺荣眼看就要走到路口，便提醒道：“圆佑，你在前面那个路口要转弯吧？那我们就在这里分开吧，明天见哦～”  
“我不用转弯也可以的。”听到要分开，全圆佑的语气不知为何显得有些焦急。

是嘛……？可是好像圆佑家和自己家是两个完全相反的方向诶。  
权顺荣信不过自己几乎没有的认路本领，但是圆佑说的应该都是对的。

权顺荣与全圆佑并肩走着，突然感到身旁人灼热的视线，权顺荣有一些不安。  
圆佑为什么要盯着自己看呢？是有什么话想说吗？  
难道是……因为今天在整理动线的时候因为他的多次失误，自己有一些不耐烦了，所以他就生气了吗？不会啊，圆佑应该懂自己的吧？  
权顺荣有一些不知所措，便讪讪地开口：“圆佑，怎么了？是不是我哪里惹你生气了？”  
“没。”  
“啊……那就好～”权顺荣松了一口气。

……  
半晌，全圆佑突然冷不丁地开口：“顺荣，说实话，我好羡慕你。”  
权顺荣被全圆佑突然真情实感的夸赞搞得一愣。他于是撅起嘴，顺势撒娇一般地说道：“是嘛，圆佑君是不是被我的舞姿迷住了？”  
全圆佑低头抿着嘴，掩饰不住笑意：“嗯，是啊。”  
“我最羡慕的是，你会去努力做所有你想做的事。”一阵沉默过后，全圆佑像是经历了一番深思熟虑，便又缓缓开口。  
“那圆佑也可以呀！wuli圆佑君最近有什么新的兴趣爱好吗？画画？乐器？”权顺荣听罢，不禁笑得眯起了眼，觉得自己像一个开导弟弟去追求梦想的大哥哥一样温柔体贴。  
“……”  
“万一我想做的事情不是所有人都能理解呢？或许还会……受人非议。”  
“没事的！我们圆佑想做的事情都去做吧！哥会一直支持你的！有什么需要帮忙的尽管说。”权顺荣笑眯眯地拍拍身边人的背，看起来自信满满。  
“可是，顺荣，我其实……”  
“尽管放心和哥说吧！哥一定会尽力帮你的！”权顺荣看着全圆佑犹犹豫豫不敢开口的样子，身为哥哥的责任感又开始作祟。  
“一定会帮我的吧？”全圆佑没有信心地又确认了一遍。  
“嗯！当然啦！”  
全圆佑看着对面路口的信号灯正好由绿转红，又转过头认真看向身边那人，顿了顿，像是下了很大决心似的，低声说道：  
“顺荣，我喜欢你。”  
他随即俯下身，蜻蜓点水般地快速在权顺荣的嘴唇上一啄。

权顺荣看到眼前全圆佑突然放大的俊脸，与嘴唇上柔软的触感，心跳漏了一拍。随即他便感觉到自己脸红的发烫，心率也突然骤升。

全圆佑居然吻了他。  
“呀！全圆佑你怎么突然！突然就……！”权顺荣试着用仓鼠咆哮来掩饰他的害羞与不知所措。  
“那我是要提前和你说一声吗？”全圆佑得到了自己满意的反应，便转而从容地戏谑道。  
他满脸笑意，一边侧着头望向已经脸红到耳根处的小仓鼠，一边握住他的腰沿，一下子用力将他带到自己怀里。

“那顺荣，我可以吻你吗？”  
“……”  
“嗯。”  
这是权顺荣这辈子都忘不了的一天。

在那之后，权顺荣就和全圆佑正式开始交往了。  
见面的时候两个人各种粘粘乎乎的还不够，等到了家以后，权顺荣也假借各种理由把自己关在房间里，偷偷和对方煲电话粥。  
那些甜蜜的往事已经是五年前的事了啊。但是这些零星的记忆到现在依然历历在目。尽管如此，这也仅是像在脑海里放一场主角是别人的浪漫电影一样。  
人脑的记忆是会被人自身的认知所主观改变的。权顺荣自己也不知道，当时那些记忆碎片是本身就是那么美好难忘，还是因为“失去”而因此被主观美化了。时间的沉淀使这场颅内电影显得失去了真实感。

“顺荣啊……”电话那头低沉的嗓音突然将权顺荣从无边的回忆中拽了回来，权顺荣像被泼了一盆冷水一样瞬间清醒了过来。  
不能再一次被他骗了。

“下午五点半我在P广场的S餐厅等你，然后把修好的电脑交给你。”全圆佑在电话那头用着无可辩驳的语气慢慢阐述着。  
“？？？为什么不是在店里。”权顺荣莫名其妙。  
“我好怕顺荣举报我骚扰你呢。”  
“那你要骚扰我我才不来呢。”  
“那顺荣的电脑就不要了吗？”  
“……我来。”  
又是权顺荣毫无疑问的一败。

“全圆佑又在搞什么？”权顺荣撅起嘴，委屈地趴倒在桌上，“这个混蛋，不要再来动摇我了。”

6  
全圆佑故意晚到了几分钟。  
权顺荣坐在靠窗的位置，一只手撑着头，另一只手正百无聊赖地把弄着眼前的咖啡杯。  
全圆佑不禁在门口停下，隔着玻璃偷偷看着里面那人，却发现他手中的咖啡杯中竟白花花的一片——是牛奶。  
顺荣果然还是小孩子口味呢，全圆佑又在偷笑。

全圆佑推开门，走到权顺荣坐的位子，一边拉开椅子坐下，一边慢慢开口：“对不起顺荣，我下午做检查的时候才发现，你电脑的声卡坏了，这就是个大工程了，大概要到明天才修好。但是为了见你我还是来了。”他接着顿了顿，又继续：“不过没带电脑呢。”  
“嚯！没带电脑你还来！”权顺荣感觉他头上的青筋都要爆起了。  
“顺荣。”全圆佑突然软下语气，讨好似的说道：“不能和我聊聊吗？”  
“你那时候不是已经说得够清楚了吗？都几年过去了还需要聊些什么。”权顺荣听罢，心中无来由的生起一股无名火，说话的语速和音量也不禁提高了一些。  
全圆佑抿了抿下唇，左手扶上额头，无奈地想要解释：“顺荣啊，当时其实我是为了……”  
“不用再说了。”全圆佑话音未落，权顺荣便背起包站了起来，“电脑修好以后联系我，我来你公司找你。”一说完，他就急忙用力关上门，头也不回地甩手走人了。  
“顺荣啊……我该拿你怎么办才好。”全圆佑叹了口气，望着面前还剩下半杯的牛奶出了神。

7  
权顺荣慌了。  
看着全圆佑无助的样子，权顺荣没有来由的心乱如麻，所以他逃跑了，虽然看起来很酷就对了。  
想要服软，想要抱抱无助的小猫，想要回到他身边。

“为什么我会这么容易被动摇啊啊啊啊啊！全圆佑是个帅哥没错，但是他可是个无恶不赦的王八蛋啊！而且他也不至于帅成那样吧！看一眼就沦陷的那种！”权顺荣一回到熟悉的舞室，就开始抱着头无意义地自我挣扎着。  
想了想，权顺荣妥协了。“好像是真的有那么帅。”  
当年自己不就这么沦陷了吗？  
“但是我人见人爱花见花开的权fire这辈子就得拜倒在全圆佑的石榴裙下吗？不行……我要把持住。”权顺荣不服，开始念咒来洗脑自己：“全圆佑是王八蛋全圆佑是王八蛋全圆佑是王八蛋……”  
“哥！顺荣哥！你在干嘛啊？圆佑哥他怎么你了？”李灿看着他哥灵魂出窍的样子，不由得担心地问道。  
“啊～灿尼，啊哈哈，你怎么这个时间就来了？”权顺荣心虚地打着哈哈。他或许是由于紧张，没有注意到李灿对全圆佑称呼的异常。  
“想早点来复习一下上段编舞来着……”李灿挠挠头，认真地回答道，但又发现了什么不对，“别扯开话题啊哥！你到底和圆佑哥怎么了？”  
“全圆佑……嗯……他是我的初恋情人。他又回来找我了。”  
“欧？那不是挺好的？青涩懵懂的初恋再次相逢又要旧情复燃了是吗！”李灿突然激动道。  
“但是他是个不折不扣的渣男！”权顺荣气愤填膺地说道。“他这个混蛋，胆敢绿了我！”  
“……绿了哥？？”李灿震惊。  
但是不应该啊……记得圆佑哥说几年来都忘不了一个人来着。  
难道是那个小三？李灿恍然大悟。不愧是圆佑哥啊。  
“那时候我们被经纪公司看中，都被选入出道组了，但是我们的恋情被代表知道了。”权顺荣眉头微蹙，像是陷入了回忆，“那时候代表说，要么我们其中一个人退社，要么就干脆两个人都不给出道了。那时候我想，还不如我们两个人一起换一家公司，就算重新进出道组很难，但是还是两个人一起，两个人一起就什么能做到，不是吗？但是圆佑却死活不肯，一定要自己一个人退社，说这样才可以实现我们两个人的梦想。我一直不明白为什么，直到有一天，我看到他在街角和一个不认识的女生接吻的时候，我才知道，他原来是在骗我。爱我是假的，要和我一起出道实现梦想也是假的。”  
……  
“但是哥还喜欢他吧？”一阵沉默之后，李灿讪讪开口。  
“？？？不可能！我才不会再喜欢上全圆佑这个王八蛋！”权顺荣仓鼠咆哮，这孩子咋这么没眼力见呢，没看到自己刚这么感性地在回忆当初被带绿帽子的经历吗？  
“可是如果不是这样的话，哥怎么会拜倒在他的石榴裙下呢？”李灿一边偷笑一边说道。  
“你居然听到了……”权顺荣羞耻得都想挖个洞把自己埋起来，忍不住咆哮：“给我忘掉！！！”  
“好好好……我忘掉了忘掉了！”李灿口上应付着，内心却打起了小算盘。  
圆佑哥应该会很想知道顺荣哥的想法吧，这可以作为很好的交换条件呢。

8  
舞蹈课很快就开始了。  
权顺荣经过几年的磨练，已经成为了这个舞室的主教老师之一。无论是大势男女团的cover，抑或是欧美热曲的自编舞，权顺荣都能很好地消化。舞团里的某位女老师今天恰好生病告假，于是权顺荣就不得不担起了代课的重梁。  
代的课好巧不巧还是女团舞，还是歌谣界大前辈miss a主性感的《hush》，钢管加透明纱帘这两种道具地利用更是平添了一份诱惑。  
“害……果然舞室还是不能没有我呢！”权顺荣满足地笑眯了眼睛。

“这里手要再抬高一点哦……”  
“敏书xi，这个wave应该这么做……”   
权顺荣看着镜子里逐渐变齐的舞蹈与学员们慢慢变得协调而有力的动作，心中满是欣慰与感慨。  
“好！今天的课就到这里哦，下节课我们就开始学副歌部分啦！那时候原来的金老师应该就会回来啦！”权顺荣看了看刚好指向整点的手表，笑眯眯地宣布下课。但他却没有发现舞室的玻璃门上竟出现了一刹那的反光。

9  
为了检查更衣室是否会有学生落下自己的随身物品，权顺荣从来都是最后一个走的。这天也同样如此，确定了一切都按部就班地进行完之后，权顺荣才进入试衣间，准备换下已经被汗津得湿淋淋的T恤。但是衣服刚撩到胸口，他身后的帘子便突然被人掀开。权顺荣一回头，他就被震惊到了。这是完全不该出现在这里的人。  
全圆佑。  
而且是生气的全圆佑。  
“呀！不要……”权顺荣被用力地一拽，后背落到了一个结实的怀里，不由得惊呼，紧接着他又被粗暴地抵在了墙上，他不禁感受到了自己与那人力量的差异，讪讪问道：“你怎么会力气这么大？”  
“这是二十二岁男人该有的力气。”身后那人一边穿着粗气一边回答道，手也直接伸到前面粗暴地解开了权顺荣裤子的拉链。“今天的顺荣真是好性感啊，穿着皮裤，还跳这么色情的舞，我感觉我都快要疯了……”  
“你怎么看到我跳舞的……”权顺荣心中打出了无限个问号，不过疑惑很快就被愤怒冲散：“呀！你到底要干什么！”  
“准备干你啊。”  
“？？？”  
因为无法反抗，权顺荣一边承受着全圆佑的上下其手，一边又突然反应过来：“不过我也不是二十二岁的男人吗？我好歹还是你哥呢！”  
“顺荣啊……还是小孩子。”全圆佑一边低头在他脖颈处一下一下地吮吻，一边轻轻地说道，“要多喝点牛奶……”  
“你看到了！啊唔……”权顺荣感觉到全圆佑的手在他腿间有意无意的触碰，不由得发出一声呻吟。  
“这里一个人都没有，叫大声点。嗯？权老师？”全圆佑一边霸道地在权顺荣唇齿间攫取，膝盖还不怀好意地在权顺荣双腿之间向上一顶。权顺荣被他这一刺激差点就叫出声来。  
“有时候真的想把你绑起来。”全圆佑一边说着浑话，一边熟练地褪下两人身上多余的衣物。先甩起手用力地打了权顺荣浑圆的臀部一巴掌，接着用手指直接生硬地探了进去。  
感受到不断向内入侵的身后的异物，权顺荣不由得被酥麻的痛感刺激得眼泪汪汪的。

“呀！全圆佑，你在发什么疯啊！”权顺荣带着哭腔向他大喊。  
“我是要被你搞疯了。这种舞以后别跳了知道吗？”全圆佑很快抽出了手指，继续幽幽说道：“你只能骚给我一个人看。”  
全圆佑下身一挺到底，满意地听到身前那人满含情欲的长吟。他突然意识到这是让权顺荣听自己解释最好的机会，于是又凑到他耳边低声说道：“顺荣啊……当年那个女生，我从来都没有和她在一起过。”  
“？？什么啊。别耍我了，我都看到你们在那里，就是那个街角接吻了啊！”  
“那是演给你看的。”  
“？？？”  
“为了让你顺利地出道，我只能想到这个方法让你抛下我不管。两个人一起找新的机会固然很好，但是想要在新的环境再熬到出道组的话，又需要无尽的熬夜练习。我不舍得你吃苦。”  
“那你就舍得我在你身上吃苦了？”权顺荣咬牙切齿，一边承受着他无尽的顶弄一边讥讽道。  
“哎……”全圆佑叹了一口气，“舞台上的顺荣真的是太迷人了。迷人到让我觉得……我绝对不能霸占你。你是属于舞台的。”他顿了顿，又继续说，语气变得坚决：“但是现在，我只想把你占为己有。”  
话音刚落，全圆佑突然加急了攻势。在一次顶弄后，全圆佑听到了权顺荣开始发出了软软腻腻的呻吟声，他便会了意，每一下都直捣权顺荣体内最敏感的那个点，  
在两个人都逐渐到达了情欲的巅峰后，全圆佑缓缓开口：“这下顺荣又要拜倒在我的石榴裙下了吧？”  
“呀！你怎么知道的！”权顺荣又羞又躁，“不会是……李灿？”  
“嗯，李灿是我高中的学弟。我们在一个社团的，关系还不错。”  
“西八！这小子，回头看我怎么收拾他。”  
全圆佑笑得鼻子都皱了起来，把暴躁得直跳脚的小仓鼠圈在了怀里，温柔的吻星星点点落在他的唇上，脸颊上，眼睛上。  
“顺荣……”  
“我喜欢你……我好喜欢你。”  
“我们一起回家好吗？这次我不会再放开你的手了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 【灵感来源】于姐妹：@wincylu 的macbook没有声音了 去苹果专卖店修得知只需要重启电脑就可以了（我：嘲笑）
> 
> 【信息来源】于百度知道：有时候Mac从睡眠状态恢复之后没有声音，这是Mac OS X系统的一个Bug。这是因为Mac OS X的核心音频守护进程“COREAUDIOD”出了问题。
> 
> ps：说到hush我一定要提2018kbs歌谣大祝祭的cover舞台 我不允许有姐妹没有看过这个舞台 啾一姐姐真的是绝到我失语（其他就有点青涩  
如果有评论会很开心的！


End file.
